Life and Crimes
by macaronigirl7
Summary: Kat comes from a family of evil spies. She wants tobe a good spy, but it's hard. She goes to spy school to learn to do the impossible-spy on a spy. R&R please. Flames accepted...but IGNORED!Rated T just in case. READ THIS NOW! MAKE ME A HAPPY WRITER!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright y'all, listen, this is only my 2nd story, so just bear with me. I really don't know what I'm going to write about, so just kind of go with the flow here, people.**

**Here, goes nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

'_Sweet Home Alabama, where the skies are so blue_

_Sweet Home Alabama, Lord I'm comin' home to you!'_

_-Sweet home Alabama_

These lyrics ran through my mind as my Nanny drove her old beat up Honda mini-van through the South Georgia, gravel roads. I was riding shotgun, and making the most of it. I had my feet up on the dashboard, and all the air vents were pointed towards me (to keep away the sweltering heat.) The landscape was a never-ending pattern of golden fields, with an occasional cow thrown in. And, you know what? Every so-often, if I was paying attention, I'd actually see a house!

I came from Manhattan, New York City, the city that never sleeps. So, naturally, all this nothingness was a little bit scary. I mean, I go from seeing houses every 5 feet to seeing them every 5 miles! That's just SCARY!

Anyway, the southern road of nothingness was getting to boring for me, so I asked one of the sacred questions you should never ask an adult unless you want things to become . . . interesting.

"Are we there yet?"

Nanny's face turned an interesting shade of purple. "I swear missy, if you ask me that question one more time I will…" She let her threat hang in the air. I struggled to hide my smile Nanny, no matter how much she threatened, would never harm a fly. She loved me, she just had a…unique… way of showing it sometimes.

"Sorry Nanny, I know that was rude and uncalled for. I just love seeing your face when it turns purple."

Nanny threw me an exasperated glance "One of these days I am going to get a massive coronary from your teasing child." I smiled. Nanny always tried to stay mad at me, but it never seemed to work. It was hard to stay mad at someone you've known since you were changing their diapers. She was more of a parent to me than anybody else.

My real parents had sent me to a 'fancy' boarding school down here in the south. You can believe those quotes around the word fancy. I couldn't believe anything could be fancy down here in the middle of nowhere. They said it was to give me some 'higher education', but I think that was just an excuse to get rid of me.

My parents and I were in that awkward adolescence vs. parent stage, where, in my point of view, they did EVERYTHING wrong. And when I say everything, I mean _everything. _From the way they brushed their teeth to the way they blew up the world.

I guess I should explain that.

You see, my entire family had a history of leading a life of crime. My parents called it a life of 'fighting for what they believe in'. I was determined to be the one member of my family, the Periwell family, that fought for good instead of bad.

Like that would ever happen. I mean, deep, deep down ( I mean miles deep) I knew my parents loved me. However, I also knew that they wouldn't hesitate to blow me up if I got in the way. So, for the most part, I really needed to stay in their good book. But only for now...

A screeching of brakes broke me out of my reverie. I looked up, and I think my brain blew a fuse. Looming out of the inconspicuous wheat fields was a very conspicuous building. It was gigantic- like... the size of a Hollywood mansion- and it was painted completely, eye-dazzling, white. Wow. I rolled my window and peered out. Surrounding the Mansion was a large lawn trimmed by flower-bearing trees that gave off a heavenly perfume. This didn't look like a school. This looked liked _paradise_!

I hopped out of the car and ran across the yard, ignoring the '_stay off the grass' _sign. I ran to the grass, but before I could put my foot on the perfectly manicured lawn, I felt a tingle in my foot and all of a sudden I found myself on the ground 20 feet away from where I originally started, probably due to a huge shock from an invisible electric fence. Man, that brought a whole new meaning to '_stay off the grass'_.

Nanny rushed over to me. "Are you o.k. sweetie?" Ugh. I love Nanny to the ends of the Earth, but she babies me _way _too much.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" "Nooooo" I groaned. Nanny snorted and walked away saying, "If you are well enough to be teasing me, you're fine. Help me unpack your bags." She walked off toward our beat up car. I got up, then immediately wished I hadn't. Every inch of my body stung like fire. This little episode in my life probably had some stupid moral, but I couldn't think of it at the moment. If you find one, e-mail me (even though I don't really care about morals anyway...)

Anyway, I dragged my poor, aching self over to our cruddy car, and started to unpack my numerous bags.

After about 20 minutes of waiting outside, another car pulled up. It was a sleek black 2-seater Lamborghini hard-top convertible with tinted windows and shiny headlights. ( for all you auto-mobile challenged people, that just means it's a _really_ expensive Italian sports car.) this car made our beat-up minivan look like a junkyard car (which it was, but you get my point.) A chauffeur opened the door to the passenger side and a girl stepped out. Except she wasn't really a girl. She was a mix between a super-model and a beach-bunny. She had fiery red hair, and sparkling green eyes that were clear as an emerald. Next to her I felt like our Honda- _way, _way out of my class.

the super-model/beach bunny looked at me and wrinkled her nose in disgust. I could just feel the waves of dislike directed at me. She said something to her chauffeur and he nodded silently. This whole scene made me sick just by watching, so i returned to our beat up car in a silent defeat.

**Yay!!!!! I finished ch. 1!!! Please review!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, sorry it has been so long since I published. I was working on my other story.**

**Anywho, I'm back now. Can't wait to get started!**

**Macaronigirl**

As I finally walked through the big oak doors to the school, my only thought was _WOW_, because the inside of the school was nearly as impressive as the front, and that's _really_ saying something. The walls looked like they were from another time, a time where everything was made by hand. There were stone walls and wood floors, and every single thing was made of some kind of natural material. The faces of the other girls who walked in with me were just as surprised, and I thought that maybe I could fit in here.

Then I remembered who my family was and thought again.

Of course, since these girls had come from spy families, so they knew how evil and blood-thirsty my family was, so on and so forth. Well, I would show them that I was a good person. I would be the best student in the entire school! I would - -

Ow. I tripped over someone's shoe lace and ended up sprawled on the floor. The girl whom I tripped on hurried over to my side to help me up. I smiled politely and asked what her name was. She apparently was the headmistress's daughter, Teresa- Resa for short. I told her my name (not my last name obviously) and she seemed a cool kind of girl. We talked on the way to schedule handout and the traditional (which in this case is synonymous to 'boring') beginning of the year speech. My heart did a little flip-flop when I heard that I would have to room with two other people, and I desperately wished that she was one of them.

Soon we were herded into the big cafeteria for the headmistress's speech. I sort of tuned out for a little bit (or all of it) until we had to go to the next room over to get our schedule. There was an old fat lady standing on a wooden chair that was sagging beneath her weight. Her name tag notified her as Ms. Oldnfat, and I was so close to cracking up. This lady's name was Ms. Old-'n-fat? It was just too perfect.

I then realized she was calling out names. I listened patiently.

Bo August!

Teresa Woods!

Callie Schwimmer!

Kat . . . Periwell?

Tons of girls gasped, but I refused to show any sign that I noticed or cared. Head held high, I walked up to Ms. Oldnfat, and took my schedule out of her hand. She shook herself and started reading off more names, but her voice was shaky and insecure. I just sat in a corner and studied my schedule, hoping no one would approach me. I wasn't surprised when no one did.

My schedule held a wide range of classes, including Etiquette (ugh.) to lock pick (cool!) to SpyOps (awesome!!!!!). It also told me who my roommates were. Much to my excitement, Resa was one of them, but the other, Bo August, I didn't know. According to the instructions, I was supposed to go straight to my dorm, so I headed towards where the map said 'dorms'. I didn't expect a warm welcome anyway, so I took the best bunk and set up my stuff quietly. When Resa and Bo walked in whispering, I was sitting on my bunk listening to my IPod. They threw me suspicious glances (which I ignored) and started to unpack. Suddenly I sat up in my bunk, paused my green iPod Nano, and started speaking.

"Ok, listen up." I said. I had their immediate attention. "Yes, I am a Periwell. No, we are not all evil. Yes, my parents sent me here to teach me to be a spy. No, I am not going to stab you in your sleep or something. Any questions? No? Awesome." Bo and Resa both gave me blank stares (which, yet again, I ignored) and popped my earplugs in again. After a while Resa and Bo ignored me, which I absolutely loved. This semester I vowed to be the girl that no one sees, to be invisible.

Yeah, 'cuz that always worked real well for me.

**I know this was a short/boring chapter, but it will get better. R&R please people.**

**Ciao,**

**Macaronigirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. This is my most popular story, so I'm going to update as often as possible. Thanks for the review Eyes for Eternity. Oh yeah….this isn't actually set at the Gallagher Academy. I didn't want to copy Ally Carter too much so I'm making up my own school. I don't got a name yet, so anybody who PM's me a good name will get an imaginary prize!!!!!!!!!!**

**Macaronigirl **

The next morning I woke up to an annoying alarm clock probably set by my roommates just to annoy me. Not wanting to be late on the first day, I scrambled down the ladder on my top bunk. However, I didn't make it all the way down because my foot slipped and I fell off the ladder backwards on to my butt. _Hard. _And I landed on a very surprised Resa. _Again. _

Resa looked kind of surprised, but then we both started cracking up, so I figured things were o.k. That was just the moment that Brooke stepped out of the bathroom. She found us both lying on the floor laughing our heads off, and she couldn't help but laughing too. The annoying alarm went off again, and I realized we only had five minutes left 'til we had to be downstairs for breakfast. All three of us began rushing around the room, bumping into each other, and general chaos ensued. After what seemed like forever, we were rushing to the Cafeteria. We attracted many irritated glances for the rest of the girls, but Resa's comment made up for it. "You know, you aren't really what we expected a Periwell kid to be like. I believe you are a good person Kat." Brooke nodded in agreement and my heart swelled with pride. However, I brushed it off as nothing. I lied because that's what spies do.

The three of us scrambled into the Cafeteria, barely getting there in time for roll call. This was the first time I really got to look at my classmates. There were girls of all shapes, sizes, and colors, but we all looked somewhat the same, because of our uniform.

The uniform was a short sleeved, white, collared shirt that practically had nerd written all over it. It was a semi-covered up by a forest green sweater vest. We wore pleated skorts that were green and white plaid. It was pretty horrible.

Our headmistress, Ms. Woods, stood up to make a beginning of the year speech, welcoming us to our school, Ginger Academy, **(A/N: Somebody PMed me with a name. Thnx!!) **And I could guarantee no one was listening. We ate breakfast and were dismissed to our 1st period class. For me it was LockPick in the basement, which sounded like fun until I found our teacher had a monotone voice that almost put me to sleep. Ugh.

Etiquette was semi-fun, because our teacher, Madame DiVandi, was a laugh. Afterwards I headed down to the mess hall for lunch/social time. (I'm not sure which is more important.)

While I was gone, Resa had apparently convinced the girls that I wasn't going to stab them in the back, and some of them were actually nice. The bell rung _very_ loudly and we all jumped. I checked my schedule and I had maybe the most exciting class on the planet next. SPYOPs!!!!!

I grabbed my bag and scrambled to the door, and in a large mob the entire 7th grade class ran through the double doors to their next classes. I myself went down to the elevators and hit the button (Yes, our school had elevators devoted to our SpyOps 1 elev/*+ator began to descend smoothly. Then it stopped. I began to panic when the doors didn't open after awhile. The elevator said we were in between floors and I knew: at a school this high-tech, the elevators wouldn't just break down. I cursed myself for not bringing someone with me. Taking out a small electric device that had an infra-red laser in it (Some parents give their daughters shoes, some give them high tech lasers….), I cut a hole in the ceiling of the elevator and levered myself out of the elevator and into the shaft.

A quick glance around me told me there were two ways to get down to my Class: falling, or climbing. I would prefer not to fall down the 150 foot drop to God- knows- where, so I grabbed the suspension ropes and started the slow climb downwards to the classrooms.

Now, most of you have probably never climbed an elevator shaft, and I hope you never will, because elevator shafts aren't one of the cleaner places on this Earth (and now I've got life experience to prove it!)

Once I finally (Thank Gosh!) made it to my stop, I was a sweaty wreck. Flinging open the door to my class, I found an empty classroom. A voice blared off a loudspeaker hidden in the ceiling:

'_Good Job Ms. Periwell. You are the first of your classmates to finish your test. Go back to your dorm and study for the rest of the period'_

I couldn't believe it. I'd demolished a school elevator for a _test_? Ugh. I can't believe this.

I scurried off to my dorm before I blew my top. I was pondering whether I should ditch this school now before anything worse happened, when a pair of dark gloves blinded me, and I was pulled into darkness.

**Ooooh! I am soooo mean! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! (Insert evil laugh here)**

**Ciao for now**

**Macaronigirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup y'all. I can't wait for this chapter 'cuz it will be so fun to write! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, I COULDN'T RESIST!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ok, I'll shut up.**

I awoke not even knowing I'd fallen asleep.

My first thought was '_Where am I' _and then I thought _'How did I get out of the school? I'm hungry. Where's the toilet?'_ and lots of other highly unprofessional stuff that a good spy would never think, because GOOD SPIES DON'T GET CAUGHT!!!!!!

A short stocky woman walked in to my dungeon. "Ahh…Our prisoner is awake." She said. I failed to come up with a good insult, so she cackled like a demon straight from the depths of h-e-double toothpicks. She dragged me out of the cage, and I immediately flung into action. I bit the lady's hands, and she yelped loudly. I clipped her on the temple and she was out like a light. How's that for you?

Dashing up the stairs, I busted out of the front doors with a pack of guards on my tail. I looked for anything that could help me escape. I dashed past apartments 'til I came to a dead halt in front of a pizza car. Its owner was at the nearest apartment, so without a second thought I did something very dishonorable.

I jacked a pizza car.

Ok, some of you have probably driven a car, but I'm only in 7th grade and I haven't. After a painful two seconds I got the car to start, right as the horde of guards came hurtling around the corner. I almost ran over most of them as they tried to get me, but all I saw in my rearview mirror were several very confuzzled guards and a bemused pizza boy.

Now I had no idea where I was, so at a small gas station I gathered a map to find that I was only a few miles away from Ginger Academy. I ditched the car (poor pizza boy. He'll probably get fired….) and walked the rest of the way. When I got there, I found that Ginger Academy was a hive of activity. Ms. Woods was standing outside, and when I turned up she just about had a heart attack.

"KATHERINE PERIWELL, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IF YOU HAVE DITCHED MY SCHOOL YOU WILL PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES! COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEADIATLY!!!!"

I was suddenly over whelmed by an urge to sleep. Call me crazy, but there's something about escaping from a jail that will really suck the energy out of a girl. Blinking several times, I followed Ms. Woods into her office on the top floor. I calmly explained to her the situation. She took it well, if you consider placing approximately 45 mare security cameras in various places all over the school, placing guards, and telling me that only an excellent spy could have made it through our boundaries, and this hasn't ever happened before. In other words, not well at all.

For several days after this little incident, I was followed everywhere (Yes, regrettably including the bathrooms.) and I didn't have any privacy at all. At midnight 5 days later, I snuck out of the school grounds at midnight and ran across the fields to the top of a hill. There I was met with a person I totally didn't expect to meet.

If I hadn't it would probably make my life a whole heck of a lot easier (not to mention safer.)

What. A. Mess.

**I think this chapter probably wasn't very good. Tell me if you think I should slow down the pace.**

**Ciao,**

**Macaronigirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been able to type up anything. Don't come after me with digital pitchforks!!!!!! I have been grounded from the computer, so I couldn't type.**

**Ok.**

"Hey." A voice said to me. The owner of this voice was blond, with _beautiful_ chocolate eyes. However, his Earth-shattering appearance wasn't the most amazing thing about this person.

This person was a boy.

I know, to most _normal_ girls, you see boys all the time - and frequently get sick of them. You need to remember that I go to an all girls' school, and novelties like boys are few and far between. Especially cute ones.

So, I sat there staring at him like an idiot, and he stared at me like an idiot, and I couldn't really think of anything to say because…hello… I DON'T DEAL WITH BOYS!!!!!! "So," I said, trying to be polite, "I'm Kat. What's your name?" "Matt. Matt Strawberry." He said, and his name was so funny I nearly laughed. He glared at me and changed the subject. "I don't think I've seen you around. Where do you go to school?" I blanched, and then lied. "Oh, I'm homeschooled." He just gave me a little "ok. That's cool."

"Do you come out here often?" He asked "No, this is the first time. I had to get away from my sisters." I said back, which is technically true. (If you count other Ginger Academy girls as sisters) "How sisters do you have?" he said, surprised. "Too many to count" I replied, and we both laughed. He was so easy to be around. Who knew boys were this good? Suddenly, as if to surprise myself, I said "We should meet out here again sometime." He looked surprised again, but to my relief said "Sure. How 'bout on Fridays?" I smiled "That would be great. But right now I've really got to get back home. So, I'll see you Friday?" "It's a date!" he said, and I left him with a smile on my face and a secret in my heart.

spyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspyspy

When I got back inside the school, I burst into my dorm ready to share my good news. But something was wrong. In the normally empty bunk below mine, there was now a ton of designer bags that I was pretty sure didn't belong to me, Resa, or Brooke. Suddenly - speak of the devil – my two roommates sprinted into the room. Brooke dejectedly sat down on her bed, but Resa started shaking my shoulders and screamed (very loudly) "OH MY GOSH! WE ARE GETTING ANOTHER ROOMMATE! WHY DOES MY MOM PUT ME THROUGH THIS? WHY ME? WHY?" I gasped in disbelief. Who could our roommate be? The door to our room swung open and _she_ walked in.

My worst enemy.

**Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha ha! I rule the world!!!!!!!! Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that I am not posting the next chapter until I get at least 2 different people to review. I would like to know my work is appreciated, and I'm thinking of terminating this. So please review!!!!**


End file.
